An object of this invention is to provide a steam ventilation system for controlled release of steam a container that has been heated in a microwave. Another object of this invention is to allow a user to keep the contents housed within the container warm after the steam has been released.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.